


Actual Warrior Cats

by ToxicRabbit12



Category: Warriorcats - Fandom
Genre: Rusty says no💖
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicRabbit12/pseuds/ToxicRabbit12
Summary: True story
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	Actual Warrior Cats

Rusty looked at the cats offering him to go into the wild, looking at his orange paws . The jingle of his bell rang and he sighed, looking behind him and shaking his head.

``no.``

Rusty turned back and started striding back to his home.


End file.
